About Love : Fang & Ying Drabble
by nimascerfull5467
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Romantic Fang dan Ying "Ice Cream or Fang"..."Bintangnya bersinar , Seperti dirimu"... "Fangiee!"..."Aku juga ingin orange juice , maka dari itu aku mengambilnya dari bibirmu"..."aku akan menunggumu di garis finish" ...
1. Chapter 1 : Ice Cream or Fang?

About Love

Summary : setiap detik di kisah mereka akan menjadi sebuah kenangan - drabble fangying ,gak pinter buat summary

Genre: romance , friendship , Oc , OOC mungkin

Warning : oc , ooc (mungkin) , abal abal , gaje dan lain lain

Boboiboy milik animosta ,saya hanya pinjam sebentar

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 : Li Xiu Fang or Ice Cream ?

.

Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Wu Chi Ying yang sedang melahap es krim coklat-vanila di hadapannya. Fang sendiri memakan es krimnya pelan-pelan, sementara Ying begitu semangat memakan makanan beku yang manis itu.

"Ying.." Fang akhirnya memanggil nama pacarnya itu. Hara meletakkan sendok es krimnya lalu melihat ke arah Ying.

"yes Fang? Ada apa?" jawab Ying sambil tersenyum.

"kau sepertinya sangat suka es krim" kata Fang.

"aish Fang, kau kan tau sejak lama kalau aku sangat suka es krim" Ying menatap Fang dengan pandangan heran.

"lebih suka es krim atau Li Xiu Fang?" tanya Fang, bukan berarti ia cemburu pada es krim. Itu sangat konyol.

"Li Xiu Fang" jawab Ying sambil tersenyum nakal(?) .

"Li Xiu Fang atau es krim?" Fang bertanya lagi.

"Li Xiu Fang" jawab Ying agak berseru. Sebelum Fang sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, Ying memasukan sesuap es krim ke mulut lelaki itu.

"tidak usah banyak omong! Makan saja es krimnya" .

...

.

.

.

TBC/delete ?

A/N : Hahaha bagaimana fic pertama saya , saya tidak dapat berkata banyak lagi .

Mind to review?

kelanjutan drabble sesuai dengan review yang ada...

oh iya boboiboy and friend disini 17 thnan ya


	2. Chapter 2 : Dear Ice Cube

Untuk pertama saya mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic abal abal dan typo ini ...

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang mereview fanfic chap sebelumnya terimakasih...

.About Love FangYing drabble:Dear Ice Cube..

Chacters : Ying , Fang , Yaya dll

Genre : Romance , Frinendship

Warning : abal abal typo gaje ,drabble ...

Boboiboy dan kawan kawan hanya milik animosta ,saya hanya pinjam sebentar.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Dear Ice Cube

.

.

"Nah, sekarang ayo tulis pesan kalian untuk siapapun di kelas ini! Hari kelulusan kita kan sebentar lagi" Yaya, si ketua kelas mengumumkan.

Ying menyobek secarik kertas lalu melirik Fang yang duduk di pojok kelas. Ia tidak percaya sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan Lelaki gila populer itu. Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menulis sesuatu di kertasnya. Ia dengan berani mendatangi meja Fang dan memberikan kertas itu padanya. "Untukmu" kata Ying, setelah itu ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Fang membaca isi kertas itu, senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

'_Dear ice cube , I love you since the first class year started'_

Fang menulis sesuatu di balik kertas milik , lalu meletakkannya di meja gadis itu. Ying buru-buru melihat kertas itu;

'_I love you to , ying'_

_TBC/END_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. hehehe (?) ,Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fanfic ini.. ^_^

Xie Xie - Ghamsahamida - Arigatou - Thankyou- Terimakasih -

Salam Nimas .. ^~^

...


	3. Chapter 3 : That One Little Star

Terimakasih ya yang sidah mau mereview chapter 2 (sebelumnya)...

Mangap juga kalo gak bisa dibalas satu satu...

About Love : Fang &amp; Ying Drabble

...

Chacters : Ying and Fang

Genre : Romantic

Length : Drabble

Rating : T

Warning : Typo , Aneh , Drabble

-Boboiboy and Friend hanya milik animosta dan saya pinjam sebentar-

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : That One Little Star

.

.

.

.

.

Ying duduk di halaman rumahnya sambil melihat bintang di langit malam Pulau Rintis.

"Bintangnya hampir tidak ada" gumam Ying kesal.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya, melilit syal-nya hingga menutupi hidung untuk melawan hawa dingin.

"Ada satu" Tiba-tiba tetangganya, Fang, menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Satu? bintangnya? mana?" Ying bertanya-tanya, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan bintang itu di langit.

"Iya bintangnya, itu disebelah sana" Fang menunjuk sebuah bintang kecil yang bersinar terang.

Mata Ying berbinar senang saat melihat bintang kecil itu. "Wah bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya" ujar Ying.

Fang tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Ying, bintang itu memang kecil, tapi sinarnya paling terang. Seperti dirimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC / END ?

Huaahhhhh selesai juga chap ini... .

Terimakasih bagi yang sidah berminat membaca fanfic ini..^^

.

.

'Kelanjutan cerita akan dilanjut setelah melihat kotak review'


	4. Chapter 4 : First (Failed) Kiss

Hehe terimakasih ya yang sudah mereview dan mendukung saya sebenarnya kemarin ada bencana jadi storynya hilang untung aja bisa dikembaliin lagi.. oke selamat membaca..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chacter : Fang and Ying

Genre : Romance , Humor garing

Length : Drabble

Rating : T

Warning : Typo , OOC (Mungkin) , gaje , abal abal...

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : First (Failed) Kiss

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fang mulai jengkel pada teman-temannya yang selalu menginterupsi waktu berduanya dengan Ying.

Ketika ia akan mengatakan hal penting pada Ying, ada saja yang merusak momennya. Misalnya, Boboiboy tiba-tiba datang dan minta ditemani ke supermarket atau Gopal menelponnya menanyakan PR. Segala hal-hal tidak penting yang selalu membuatnya gagal mencium Ying (?).

"Fangie?" ujar Ying sambil menepuk bahu Fang.

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya lalu melihat ke arah Ying.

"Ya? Ada apa hehe" katanya.

"Jangan bengong! Minum kopinya mumpung masih hangat" kata Ying sambil menujuk cup kopi di tangan Fang.

"Ah iya" Fang mengangguk dan meminum kopinya.

"Fang kenapa bengong terus sih?" tanya Ying bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa Ying-ya" kata Fang ikut-ikut bingung (?).

"Um Ying" panggil Fang, Ying langsung menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm?". Fang memegang bahu Ying, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, dan….

Duar!

Tiba-tiba langit penuh kembang api. Perhatian Ying langsung teralih ke kembang api itu.

"Sialan.." gumam Fang. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang menyalakan kembang api itu.

* TBC / end ?

Akhirnya selesai juga drabble ini huahhhh!

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersenang hati (?) Membaca fanfic saya ini...

'Drabble ini akan dilanjutkan setelah melihat keadaan kotak review '

...


	5. Chapter 5 : Orange Juice

Heii heii terimakasih ya semua ats reviewnya ,

dan di drabble saya ini latar nya di rumahnya Fang , jadi Ying main dirumah Fang...

Oke selamat membaca..!

Tittle : About Love : Fang &amp; Ying Drabble

Chacters : Fang dan Ying

Genre : Romance .

Length : Drabble

Rating : T

Warning : OOC , Abal abal , dan gaje ...

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy and friend hanya milik Animosta saya hanya pinjam sebentar"

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Chapter 5 : Orange Juice

.

.

.

.

.

"Fanggg!, minta orange juice!" Ying meminta dengan mata berbinar dan wajah polos .

"Sudah habis! Kau ini dibilang tak percaya. Nih nih lihat!" Fang menunjukkan teko kaca yang telah kosong tanpa setetes orange juice pun terlihat di dalamnya.

"Fanggg…." Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

Ia membalikkan badan sambil memegang gelas kosong itu dengan kuat agar tidak jatuh.

"Mau orange juice?" tanya Fang ketika Ying melewatinya yang sedang menonton TV.

Ying menatap sendu ke arah lelaki itu. Kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Ini masih ada sedikit. Kau mau?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum manis. Fang hanya bisa tersenyum manis pada Gadis manis ini.

"A-iya…" Ying tersenyum dan mendatangi Fang di sofa.

Fang menuang semua orange juice yang dimilikinya ke gelas milik Ying. Ying langsung tersenyum lebar dan menegak orange juice itu dengan cepat.

Ia kemudian mendesah lega telah diberikan orange juice oleh Lelaki tercintanya ini.

"Teri—" Ying kaget. Fang tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ying dan melumatnya pelan.

Fang kemudian melepas tautan bibir itu dan menatap Ying yang masih bingung dengan tindakannya . Ia kemudian tertawa kecil melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Aku juga ingin orange juice. Aku sebenarnya bisa membuatnya, hanya saja ada yang menyisa di bibirmu. Daripada mubazir, lebih baik kuhabiskan saja," ucap Fang tanpa menatap Ying.

Ying mengangguk gugup dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"I-Iya... T-Ter-imakasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / End ?

Hehe gimana untuk drabble ini pemirsah!...

terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini...*-* ^_^

'Drabble akan dilanjutkan setelah melihat kotak review'

...


	6. Chapter 6 : A Simple Thing

Terimakasih ya semuanya yang sudah membaca review kalian semuah... ^_^ terimakasih buangetsss!

Tittle : A Simple Thing

Chacters : Fang and Ying

Genre : Romance &amp; School

Length : Drabble

Rating : T

Warning : Typo and OOC

desclaimer : Boboiboy and friend hanya milik animosta saya hanya pinjam sebentar .

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mungkin) Pairing ini adalah before story dari 'Dear Ice Cube'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : A Simple Thing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin pagi, mungkin siang. Namun matahari sudah setengah jalan menuju puncak hari. Ini terlalu melelahkan. Bahkan untuk seorang Fang yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki, untuk berlari lima kali putaran lapangan bola berukuran International, keringat dan penat sudah menjadi satu bagian yang tak terpisahkan.

Dia melihat ke segala arah, di mana teman-temannya pun sedang berusaha mencapai garis finish dengan tertatih-tatih. Mereka berada di ambang batas . Sisa-sisa tenaga mereka sudah kritis . Mereka ingin segera menepi, mungkin duduk-duduk dibawah rindang pepohonan, ataupun merebahkan tubuh di lantai dingin dengan suhu udara di bawah 16° c.

Fang masih mencoba berlari. Kakinya terseok-seok demi sebuah nilai ujian praktek terakhirnya di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan dia melirik ke arah Ying yang sejak tadi sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berlari. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Namun kadang terlihat lirih. Semangatnya naik turun diantara kegelisahannya menyikapi panasnya udara.

"Kau duluan saja, tidak usah menungguku !" ujar Ying pada Fang. Namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku masih mengatur nafasku." Fang menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, sambil menyeka keringatnya. Diperhatikannya lagi Ying yang menunduk melihat ke arah kakinya.

"Apa kau lelah ?" tanya Fang. Dia melihat Ying mengatur nafasnya juga berkali-kali. Wajah cantiknya sudah basah oleh keringat, begitupun rambutnya.

"Satu putaran lagi ! Fighting !" ujarnya memberi semangat. Dan Fang tersenyum. Dia mengaggumi Ying sejak lama. Bahkan ketika dia belum mengenalnya.

Satu kesempatan itu ketika dia diijinkan untuk berada dalam kelas yang sama, Fang hampir berteriak karena senang. Ying memilih duduk di depannya. Di dalam hati, Fang telah mengikrarkan hatinya, bahwa satu-satunya Gadis yang kelak disandingnya adalah gadis yang saat itu duduk di depannya. Dengan punggung yang selalu ditatapnya, dengan helai rambut yang selalu menebarkan keharuman shampoo favoritnya, juga ketika Fang harus merasakan debaran-debaran aneh ketika Ying menoleh ke arahnya.

Untuk waktu satu tahun yang telah dijalaninya di dalam kelas yang sama, dan kini sepertinya satu tahun berjalan begitu cepat. Jika saat ini mereka sudah menghadapi ujian terakhirnya, berarti tinggal menghitung hari di mana saat perpisahan itu akan menghukum hatinya.

Fang mendesah.

"Kau duluan saja !" ujar Ying lagi menyadarkan lamunan Fang. Dia melihat senyum Ying menyapanya dengan manis.

"Aku ingin sebentar bersamamu !" balas Fang. Dan Ying kehilangan senyumnya. Dia tercekat begitu saja.

"E-hhm..!" Ditelannya saliva bersama rasa gugubnya .Ying menunduk lagi.

"Sebentar !" ujar Fang menahan langkah Ying. Gadis itu terpekur.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ying.

Fang berjalan menghadap ke arah Ying. Lalu bersimpuh di depannya. Sejenak dia mendongak untuk menatap Ying yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah Fang yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba dengan cekatan dia menalikan kembali tali sepatu olah raga Ying yang terlepas sejak tadi, namun gadis itu enggan membetulkannya.

"Fang..!" Pekik Ying kaget. Dia merasa tidak enak. Diperhatikan ke sekelilingnya ketika semua temannya memperhatikan tingkah Fang dengan senyuman.

"Hentikan Fang !" Hardik Ying.

"Kenapa tidak kau rapikan! padahal sejak tadi kau sudah tahu, tali sepatumu lepas. " keluh Fang sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia berdiri dan menatap Ying setelah tali sepatu itu selesai di rapikannya.

Ying tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia malu.

Dan Fang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melihat wajah yang sedang merona itu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Ying.

"Aku sangat menunggumu di garis finish !" seru Fang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ying terpekur menatap tali sepatunya. Apa maksudnya dengan menekankan kata sangat menunggunya? Tak urung membuat lutut Ying menjadi gemetar. Di Dilihatnya Fang yang telah berlari meninggalkannya. Dan hatinya berdebar-debar melihat bentuk lelah itu berlari sambil sesekali meliriknya. Kenapa hanya karena mengikatkan tali sepatu, kini dia seperti merasa Fang telah mengikatkan cintanya di dalam hatinya.

'Ah, Fang tunggu aku di garis finish !' Seru Ying dalam hati.

Tbc / end ?!

Haiiii Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca Fanfaction saya ini ... *-* ^^^^^^^_^^^^^

'drabble ini akan dilanjutkan setelah melihat reviews'


End file.
